<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Forward by puppybusby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735260">Moving Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby'>puppybusby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing, apparently, sometimes a hickey can be part of an emotional journey, we love a couple that can communicate healthily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" </p><p>"A bunch of hickeys from my super attractive girlfriend is kinda hard to be mad about." Ava replied. </p><p>Girlfriend. </p><p>No matter how surreal it still sounded, Beatrice still knew she wasn't going to get tired of hearing it. </p><p>Or: Lots of kissing, exploration of new territory, a punk funeral, a big moment for Beatrice and preparing for the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally cannot stop with this series, i am having way too much fun letting these dorks explore everything together<br/>So this series has no clear end in sight and i am so alive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying that the cost of renting that van is going to catch up to us, not to mention the fact that fake ID or not, it's just another thing to tie us to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava paused on the stairs at Mary's words, towel draped over her shoulders, stray droplets of water still falling from her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you suggest?" Lilith asked. "We need the van." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are Enterprise branches all across the country, I've just been adding days to the hire since we got here. I say we just drop it off at one of those and buy something off Craigslist." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Craigslist still a thing?" Lilith frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if it's a murder van? Imagine we try to leave the country and get pulled over because we bought a van off of a serial killer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava really didn't know if she should interrupt or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She figured that Beatrice and Camila were outside, but the likelihood of her being able to sneak past the pair was slim to none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look it's just an idea, it won't mean shit until we know where we're going to go next." Mary shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. They had to leave soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should get the others together and talk through options and ideas." Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava took a breath to steady herself and took the rest of the stairs down, making a point of letting her feet land heavier than normal on each step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava, good timing." Mary greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impromptu meeting." Lilith stood up. "I'll go get Beatrice and Camila." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava walked through the living room and dropped down in front of the fire, pulling the towel from her shoulders to start drying her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're trying to figure out our next step." Mary said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn't help but look over to the Christmas tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to look a little sad now, more and more pine needles littered the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how, but she'd wake up with them in her hair every morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava had always known that they weren't going to be here long, and she'd never had an issue leaving their temporary homes since they'd gone on the run but this place was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place had become so significant to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary glanced towards the kitchen and back at Ava, her expression turned serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much of me wants to go back and take the fight to them…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But realistically we need to keep a low profile for at least a few more weeks. We need to get as off the map as we can and focus solely on helping you and Lilith get your abilities under control." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith was fine, Lilith would always be fine. Even if she didn’t entirely know how her powers worked or why she had them, at the end of it she was still a fully capable warrior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At best, Ava was a nightlight that could explode when she was scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could throw a punch and swing a sword but there was no skill behind either of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were going to go off grid, then Ava knew it would be because of her. Because she was a liability in a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava didn’t dare voice those thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Lilith said from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice and Camila stood just behind her and together they all spilled into the room. Camila and Lilith settled onto the sofa while Beatrice knelt down beside Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Ava’s concerns, some of her anxiety faded in the way Beatrice gave her a subtle once over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava raised an eyebrow and fought back a grin as Beatrice quickly averted her gaze and it definitely wasn’t the cold that was causing the tips of Beatrice’s to turn pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Beatrice cleared her throat. “You’re suggesting we go off the map to focus on training before we consider a plan of attack?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If we’re going to stand a chance of making it through this, we need to be at the best of our abilities.” Mary looked to each of them in turn. “We’re going to make sure that we make it out of this alive.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The holiday spirit was well and truly gone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was back to business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s as good a plan as any.” Camila agreed. “Where were you thinking?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Scotland.” Mary said. “I’ve been looking at Airbnb’s, there’s plenty of places we can tuck ourselves away in, big open areas for training…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We were also discussing dropping off the van and buying one off of Craigslist.” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea.” Beatrice replied. She shot another quick look in Ava’s direction. “When were you thinking about setting out?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A few days?” Mary suggested. “Gives us the time to try and find a van and a place to stay.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ava looked to the tree once more. This was happening so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Beatrice said. "Ava, can I borrow you for a minute?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sure?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice got to her feet and Ava quickly followed suit, throwing a quick glare in Mary's direction as she saw the girl wiggle her eyebrows suggestively as soon as Beatrice had moved towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still hadn't officially told them that they were a couple, even if it was probably the worst kept secret in the history of secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava knew that they had both gone to the others for advice individually, but for the most part they had both kept quiet about the things that had been discussed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Beatrice up the stairs and raised an eyebrow as she made her way into the bathroom, And walked in with her and stepped aside so that Beatrice could close the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steam still hung heavily in the air and the small space of the bathroom didn't leave much room between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to ask you the same thing." Beatrice replied, turning to face her and leaning back against the door. "You weren't looking happy back there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having a lot of conflicting feelings about the whole leaving situation." Ava shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice offered a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like too much to get into right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later? If that's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is." Her expression was full of understanding as Beatrice stepped closer. She cast the briefest glance over her shoulder to the door and when she met Ava's gaze once more there was a glint in her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn't help but smile. "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want something to take your mind off of things?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost a week since new years and while there was still a lot of tentativeness between them, Ava had noticed that Beatrice was steadily getting more conformable in their interactions together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was being more forward too, which was a whole other level of attractive to Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." Ava replied. She knew she was nodding vigorously but couldn't bring herself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice sneaking her away so that they could make out for a few minutes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes please and thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice closed the distance quickly, threading her fingers through Ava's damp hair and tilting Ava's head back slightly to press their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was good at basically everything that she did, so it definitely wasn't a surprise that she absolutely got the art of kissing down in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Ava was any kind of pro considering her own history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't long until Ava was light headed and focused entirely on the girl in front of her that any doubts she had about their upcoming trip north faded into the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it working?" Beatrice asked quietly, shifting to press a kiss to the corner of Ava's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure I'm going to forget my name in a minute." Ava managed to reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Beatrice's breathy laughter in her ear was like music to her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the intended result, but I suppose I can't complain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And as much as I'm living for this right now, the others are probably going to start wondering where we've gotten off to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she spoke, Beatrice angled her head towards Ava's neck, but as the words registered, she felt Beatrice freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't move and for a moment, Ava didn't know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came as a surprise when instead of pulling away, Beatrice instead pressed her lips to Ava's neck, settling against her pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What came as more of a surprise was the jolt that reverberated down Ava's spine causing a noticeable full body shiver and a sharp inhale of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Beatrice whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way the others didn't know what they were doing and if Ava weren't so distracted by Beatrice kissing Ava's</span>
  <em>
    <span> neck </span>
  </em>
  <span>she might have entertained the mental image of the three of them set in silence waiting for Ava and Beatrice to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one more kiss to her neck, firmer this time causing a much more noticeable reaction before Beatrice pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice's eyes flickered over Ava's face, curious and searching as she reached up to brush her fingers through Ava's hair once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was quiet for a few seconds before she let out a quiet breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought her hand down so that her fingertips skimmed across the same spot on Ava's neck that she had had her lips against only a few moments earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Partly about how I think it might be time to consider talking to the others…" Beatrice looked nervous even speaking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She was fully prepared with words of reassurance of how they'd do it together and how she was ready to do whatever she could to help make Beatrice comfortable enough to tell them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Beatrice continued to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But mostly I'm thinking about how I want to do that to you again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, every thought simply vacated Ava's brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Holy shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lan-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava silenced her by pressing a finger to Beatrice's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language, I know. But damn Bea, you know how to short circuit a girls brain." Ava said. "Definitely time for that later though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which part? Talking to the others or more of that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely both. We'll have all night right?" Ava asked. "We can have a big talk about our feelings and reward ourselves with more of that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice still looked a little nervous, but it mostly faded in place of a fond eye roll and a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I can take this as a sign that you enjoyed that?" Beatrice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, you really know how to short circuit a brain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, her anxieties had melted away and while Ava knew that as the day stretched on the doubts and fears would return, she would take comfort in the knowledge that Beatrice was going to be there to help her through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ava was going to make sure she gave Beatrice that same support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At what point do we just assume they're not coming back?" Lilith asked, casting a glance up to the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of then were blind to the fact that at various times over the last few days the pair had disappeared off together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had gotten to the point where they had all taken to stamping around more, just to announce their arrivals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith was all for continuing the act of pretending not to notice the pair being the sickeningly sweet couple that they were, but if either of them thought they were being discreet then they had another thing coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected as much from Ava, but Beatrice was supposed to be the smart one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe we should put a movie on or something? I can go make drinks when we hear some movement." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looked up thoughtfully from her phone. "While we're on the subject of our two favourite lovebirds, how many bedrooms should I be looking at for the next place?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith picked up on the train of thought immediately. "For a start, it would be cheaper the less rooms we get but also we all know that if they don't want to share a room one of them will just take the sofa." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, do it." Camila said. "At least they'll have the space if they want it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted." Mary tapped away on her phone. "Four bedrooms then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make it three." Lilith said. "I'll take the sofa this time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded and got up from her seat. "I'm going to go and have a cigarette, try to act natural when they come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice had long since stopped paying attention as the final scenes of the movie played out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had curled up on one end of the sofa, Mary was beside her while Ava and Camila sat on the floor. Ava was pressed up with her back against the sofa, as close to Beatrice as she could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice had spent the last few hours thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namely about her and Ava and the idea of telling the others that they were in a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't even said aloud that she was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That she was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice stared at the back of Ava's head and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her feel ridiculous. Beatrice could hold Ava's hand, could hold her close and kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said kisses that had already begun to pick up heat, a pleasant if not fast development. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help herself. Every time she did something to make Ava let out those glorious sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Ava's entire body twitched under her when she had kissed her neck had been invading her thoughts all day and it took a conscious effort to push it away to focus on everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could do all of that, not without some apprehension on her part, but she couldn't talk about her sexuality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could say it to herself, or maybe to Ava, then that would be something at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mary made a point of slapping her hands on her knees before standing up. "I'm hitting the sack." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice blinked and looked at the screen, the credits were rolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan." Camila agreed. Giving Ava a fond nudge as she got up herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn't even speak, instead she just nodded and followed the pair out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Ava turned the TV off and twisted to face Beatrice, her back against the fire. "That was synchronised, even by their standards." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a bit." Beatrice agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either they thought they were being discreet about it or they had just stopped caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably the second one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Beatrice slid off of the sofa to sit in front of Ava. "I think we agreed to have a talk tonight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did." Ava nodded seriously. "Want me to go first?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you'd like?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava glanced towards the tree and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already know I'm not thrilled about leaving this place, but we're leaving to go even further off radar and for what? To make sure I'm not a liability for when we try to fight Adriel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice watched the way Ava's shoulders dropped as she spoke, noticed the way in which she carefully avoided Beatrice's gaze and understood entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not a liability." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what am I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice couldn't help but shuffle closer, if for no other reason than to rest a hand on Ava's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was so many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unexpected light in her life, the girl who brought so much energy into every room that she walked into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone with an endless supply of love and understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that barely scratched the surface of what Ava was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are somebody who was dragged into this life and despite your misgivings you chose to stay." Beatrice paused as Ava turned her head slightly to press further into Beatrice's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her back to their first day in this cottage and how a similar interaction had passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really only a couple of weeks ago? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a girl with the world on her shoulders and all we want to do is make sure to share that burden with you." Beatrice continued. "You're not a liability, we all need to train Ava, we need to be the best we can be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava sighed and reached for Beatrice's other hand, curling her fingers around Beatrice's wrist and tugging until Beatrice got the message and shifted on her knees even closer as Ava stretched her legs out on either side of Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to fit into the space that Ava had created for her, even easier for her to melt into the feeling of Ava leaning forward to rest her forehead against Beatrice's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want to let you down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admission was quiet and as she spoke, her arms wrapped loosely around Beatrice's shoulders before trailing down to settle against her lower back, fingers twisting tightly into the fabric of Beatrice's sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava had never really been one for walls, for the most part her heart was firmly and proudly worn on her sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this felt different somehow. This was Ava worried that she wasn't enough, this was Ava consciously thinking about Beatrice and the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact between them was getting more and more familiar with each passing day but this part was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part that was Ava, afraid, and seeking out comfort in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't let us down, Ava." Beatrice replied. She reached up to brush Ava's hair to the side and rested her hand against the back of Ava's neck. "And we won't let you down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the slightest shake in Ava's body as she exhaled, but beyond that she didn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn't speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to be scared, nobody is expecting for you to not be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shake of Ava's body and her grip on Beatrice tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here for you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> here for you. None of us are leaving you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard another shaky breath as Ava lifted her head, and when Ava met her gaze Beatrice noticed the mistiness of her eyes, the faintest sign of unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice's hand found Ava's cheek once more. "Okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice dropped her gaze to Ava's lips and Ava was nodding before she could even ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she kissed Ava, Beatrice pressed a finger underneath Ava's chin to tilt her head up slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in the process of pressing a kiss to the edge of Ava's jaw when Ava spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had something that you wanted to talk about too." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Beatrice found herself pausing with her lips temptingly close to Ava's neck. Unlike earlier though, Beatrice did pull away this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now, this is about you and making you feel better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled. "I do feel better, promise. The feelings I'm having… These fears? They're not going to get better overnight, but this is a start." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that fondness again, burning brightly in Beatrice's chest as she looked at Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brave in so many ways that Beatrice strove to keep up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words left her lips so fast that they caught her more off guard than Ava. The way her heart immediately began to race as soon as she said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the briefest twitch in the corner of Ava's mouth, a smirk that fought to make itself known but was quickly pushed aside in favour of something much softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't new information but any means, but the significance of the moment was not lost on Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you." Ava said. "Thank you, for telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand came to rest on Beatrice's chest, calming her racing heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even instinctively, Ava seemed to know Beatrice's body better than Beatrice herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like some weight has finally lifted." Beatrice let out a long breath and covered Ava's hand with her own. "I think… I think I'm finally accepting myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when Ava hugged her, it wasn't to seek out comfort. It was her way of showing Beatrice just how proud she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like Ava was trying to tell her something that could only be conveyed in the connection of their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so proud of you. Welcome home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that I want to tell the others too." Beatrice continued, voice only a little muffled by Ava's shoulder. "Before we move on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava rested her chin on top of Beatrice's head. "There's no rush, you know. Take it at your own pace." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They already know." Beatrice pointed out. "The same way they know about us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't make a difference." Ava pulled back to hold her gaze. "This is important to you and you should do it on your terms." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are my terms. I think I'm finally ready." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava brushed a lock of hair behind Beatrice's ear and smiled. "I'm with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd be okay with them knowing about us? Officially?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile only grew. "Of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice nodded, more to herself than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was really going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't feel as frightened as she thought she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava grinned. "Okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice had long since lost track of the time, the fire was dying out but the light it provided, along with the lights from their tree kept the room alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to being alone with Ava, time seemed to melt away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could be trapped in a singular moment for all eternity and Beatrice knew that it would still feel like it would never be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's everything I needed to discuss." Beatrice said. "Maybe the matter of</span>
  <em>
    <span> how</span>
  </em>
  <span> we plan on talking to them but… We can discuss that tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Ava asked. "We have all night, I don't mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice shook her head. "It's fine, unless you had more you wanted to say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I'm good. Look at us being all healthy and talking about things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice couldn't help the fond roll of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Ava wiggled her eyebrows. "Did you have something else in mind if we're both done talking?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze drifted to Ava's neck of its own accord. "You know I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for Ava's neck with both hands, pressing her thumbs to the underside of her jaw to tilt her head back and felt her own heart stutter in sync to the moment she heard Ava's breath catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm all yours." Ava whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was something that was going to linger in Beatrice's dreams for quite some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice liked the sound of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to Ava's neck and felt the pulse skip beneath her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she smiled, she remembered something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You nearly smirked after I came out, why?" Beatrice asked, pulling back slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's cheeks immediately turned pink, and with Beatrice's hold firm on her face, she couldn't really avoid her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inappropriate thought, I didn't want to derail what was a big moment for you." Ava admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that had her curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was it?" When she didn't get a response immediately, Beatrice tried again. "Ava?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was a teeny tiny moment where I thought it was kinda funny you were telling me this now when you've had your tongue in my mouth on multiple occasions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice couldn't help but snort softly because, yeah, Ava did have a point there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is funny." Beatrice agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Ava smile as she leaned back in, resuming her efforts once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice may have liked the sound of Ava being hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the choked moan that faded into a helpless whimper that came with Beatrice's teeth catching briefly against Ava's pulse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Camila made her way down the stairs and into the living room, she was surprised to see the ever familiar soft glow of the Christmas tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was heavy with a lingering silence and Camila knew instantly that Ava and Beatrice were still both asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unlike either of them, especially for Beatrice to leave the tree on overnight, both knew the potential fire hazard that came with having a slowly dying tree covered in lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Camila made her way around the tree to flick the lights off she was met with a sight which explained everything instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ava and Beatrice were spread out amongst the nest of blankets, Ava flat on her back with a pillow barely beneath her head and a blanket haphazardly thrown across her body while Beatrice, even asleep looked much more graceful, curled onto her side, blanket carefully tucked around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't touching, not quite, but the way that their bodies seemed to curl towards each other made Camila think that even in sleep, the pair were hopelessly drawn to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the way both of their hands peeked out from under the blankets towards each other, fingertips barely touching that had Camila's heart melting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture, checking her work before slipping it back into her pocket and making her way towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the rate she was going, Camila was going to have to create a folder dedicated solely to the moments where she saw the pair being cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice stirred slowly, first noticing the ache on her limbs as she sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing that Beatrice was looking forward to, it was making sure that Ava got first choice of the beds in their next home because there was no way she was letting her sleep on the floor again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were quiet movements from the kitchen and Beatrice yawned into her hand as she focused on the sound, eventually picking up the hum of the kettle boiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice looked over to Ava, lingering for a long moment on her face as Ava slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't meant to fall asleep on the floor. Though they had spent a lot of time kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More specifically, Beatrice had spent a lot of time kissing Ava, cataloguing each sound that Ava made as she directed her attention to different spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's entire neck? Extremely sensitive, it would turn out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when it became clear that Ava's reactions were slipping into a territory neither of them were ready for, they'd put the brakes on, shifting back into something more familiar and talking until eventually they both drifted to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice moved forward slightly to brush Ava's hair from her face, she had no intention of going back to sleep but maybe she could coax Ava onto the sofa for a couple of hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava?" Beatrice spoke softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava hummed and shifted under her touch, head turning slightly into her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Beatrice noticed Ava's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More specifically, the marks that littered the expanse of skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tiny part of Beatrice that felt an unfamiliar thrill in the pit of her stomach at the sight that she'd make time to analyse later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the moment, she was much more concerned with the fact that she had covered Ava in bruises and what her reaction was going to be when she found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her hand firmer against Ava's shoulder. "Ava?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava opened one eye and peered up at her blearily. "Bea?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as Ava looked at Beatrice before she seemed to wake suddenly, rolling onto her back and - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh there were marks all over her neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look scared. What's wrong?" Ava sat up instantly, already moving close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice kept her gaze on Ava's neck. "I'm so sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Why?" Ava sounded utterly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice reached out to brush her fingers against the largest mark, right against Ava's pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your neck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Ava to put the pieces together but Beatrice saw the moment it all clicked. Ava jumped to her feet and turned to look in the mirror above the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Beatrice could do was sit back and watch Ava tilt her head from side to side, prodding at her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn. We both really enjoyed that, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was lightly teasing as she turned back to Beatrice and took a seat once more. She rubbed a hand across her neck and smiled reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava, I'm so sorry-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ava cut her off with a hand on her cheek. "No apologies, this is fine. We did both enjoy it right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have done that all night, Ava never even got around to returning the favour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we're fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes it seem so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand why the halo hasn't healed you though." Beatrice admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her fingertips to the largest mark on her neck and watched as Ava's eyes fluttered closed. The moment gave Beatrice the time she needed to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm kind of glad it didn't." Ava replied. "I like them. Maybe it's because it's not technically an injury? Or maybe the halo knows it wasn't an act of danger or whatever." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to the halo there would always be questions, this was just another to add to the long list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, only thing though? The others will notice and while they've absolutely pretended to not notice us sneaking around I don't think Mary has the self restraint to not tease us both about this for the foreseeable future." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pang of guilt was brief as Beatrice reminded herself that Ava wasn't mad about any of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything she seemed to be loving the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could borrow one of my turtlenecks? Although I'm not sure if that would be more suspicious." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worth a try I guess." Ava shrugged. She glanced at Beatrice and grinned, leaning forward to press a hand to the side of Beatrice's neck as she laughed. "Bea, you still look worried." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bunch of hickeys from my super attractive girlfriend is kinda hard to be mad about." Ava replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how surreal it still sounded, Beatrice still knew she wasn't going to get tired of hearing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to skirt past that super attractive part for now though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can get me back later if you'd like." Beatrice offered. "It's only fair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the almost childlike excitement that flashed across Ava’s expression, there was something else there, a heavy anticipation that made Beatrice's stomach flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava looking at her was overwhelming at the best of times, but right now it just left her hot all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice nodded. "Truthfully, I'm curious." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if she'd have the same reaction as Ava had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava hummed thoughtfully as she leant in closer, brushing her thumb across the underside of Beatrice's jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice's breath stilled as Ava moved into her space, holding her gaze up until the last moment until she ducked her head towards Beatrice's neck, her eyes fluttering shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't kiss her, but Ava did brush her nose across her pulse point, a quiet promise of what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a noticeable clink of mugs in the kitchen, a clear signal from whoever it was in there reminding them of their existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do wear a lot of turtlenecks." Ava said quietly as she pulled away. "To be continued?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice managed to nod. "To be continued." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mary and Lilith joined them for breakfast, Mary paused by the sofa to cast a long look at Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying a new style?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava glanced at Beatrice, who had her attention fixed firmly on her bowl of cereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears were turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava swallowed a grin and resisted the urge to tug at the material around her neck. She wouldn't be bothered if the others saw the marks, hell, she knew that Beatrice's shirt didn't even cover them all, but Ava still wasn't about to draw even more attention to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't done my laundry." Ava replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith frowned. "We literally do all of our laundry to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila elbowed Lilith in her side, causing Lilith to almost spill her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lilith hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila silenced her with a single look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Mary stole a slice of toast from Lilith, who looked borderline outraged. "It suits you. You should invest in a couple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice lifted her gaze slightly and caught Ava's eye, shooting her a smirk behind her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was already well aware that she was falling in love with this girl, but the deep feeling of pride she felt with each passing day as she saw Beatrice grow into herself left her feeling warm throughout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone had said to her a few months ago that there'd come a time where Beatrice would hold her jaw and litter her neck with kisses involving a lot of teeth and tongue… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, first she'd be freaked out because that would mean someone was in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly she'd laugh though because that would have been completely unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it happened and Ava literally had the marks to prove it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the fact that Beatrice knew how much those kisses affected her, if that smirk was anything to go by had Ava particularly weak at the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was cute. God she was so cute it made Ava's chest ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also. Hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep. Really hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she been quiet for a long time? It was starting to feel like the room had been silent for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Beatrice and her cute, sexy smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Noted. Invest in some turtlenecks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Articulate. Did you not sleep much last night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the regular… Few hours." Ava replied. "There was a movie, you were there, some talking, some sleeping. Standard night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice had set aside her drink and had been in the process of finishing her cereal, but even she paused to raise an eyebrow at Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a very good sleep, great dreams, good blankets, we should take these blankets with us. Pillows are good too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear God somebody help her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While we're on that subject." Beatrice jumped on the thread to save her from herself. "I think it would be worth it to invest in some sleeping bags, the blankets we've used over the last few weeks only do so much and also there will always be the chance that we won't be able to have a place to stay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fine by me." Lilith replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd spent a couple of nights in the van when they'd first gone on the run and even by Ava's standards it hadn't been a comfortable experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll add it to the to do list." Mary said. "Also, I found a van." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the point where Ava knew she was off the hook and safe to finish her breakfast without fear of being asked more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't even feel the same level of anxiety as she did yesterday as the conversation shifted into the topic of them leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Where?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liverpool, in talks at the moment but if we're doing this we're going to have to move fast." Mary was already back on her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we even want to know how much it'll cost?" Camila asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably not." Mary said. "Also, same vein, with places to stay… Would you guys rather be by the ocean or forest? The forest is also by a Loch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh ocean would be great. Ocean means beach." Ava said. "But it's cold here so that means it'll be even colder up there and that sounds… Less than fun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A forest also gives us more cover, easier to hide in, train in." Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd say forest too." Beatrice added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we've ruled out the ocean option." Camila said. "Do we get to see this place or…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As soon as I have it arranged. Maybe." Mary shrugged. "But also maybe not, I kind of want to surprise you all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Lilith and Camila rolled their eyes and Ava glanced at the tree, a brief pang of sadness hit her as she took it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she may as well take the first step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is happening." Ava said. "We should start by taking the tree down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Beatrice's eyes on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be the thing that takes the most effort, we may as well get it out of the way now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also felt a little bit like ripping off a bandaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like everyone in the room knew that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded. "Sure, let's strip the punk tree." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't be odd how seriously they all were when it came to taking the decorations off of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all knew how much Ava loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't a particular rush so they took their time taking each piece down while Camila switched the radio to a generic pop station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversations were fleeting but peaceful as the group found themselves in the strange middle space of saying goodbye to their Christmas break and began to prepare themselves for the future ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be some time before they returned to face Adriel, but they all knew that this marked the beginning of this journey once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice had to remind herself that their face off with Adriel wasn't going to be their final destination. It was just another stop on the journey towards their future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up from the box of decorations, her gaze instantly finding Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava, who was in the process of carefully removing the two turtle doves from the tree and handing one to Lilith, holding the other in her hand like it was the most fragile thing she'd ever known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should take them with us." Ava said. "They're part of you, so they belong with us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Lilith give Ava a long look, an expression that was unfamiliar on Lilith's features but undoubtedly fond in its own right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice knew that she wore a similar expression as she watched the exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was between her and Ava was still so new, equally unfamiliar but despite both of their inexperience, still managed to feel like they'd been like this for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was inevitable. That from the moment they met they were supposed to fall together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Adriel, whatever lay next, as long as Ava was there, that was the future she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like that turtle dove, Ava held her heart in those hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those beautiful hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only hoped that Ava would hold it just as carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Beatrice already knew that she would.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There could be a future for them. A future of holding hands, dates and dinners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe an apartment together. A place just for themselves where they could kiss and hold each other and… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava knelt in front of her, catching her gaze once more as she placed some more decorations into the box. She tilted her head curiously at Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bea, you okay?" Ava asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice tucked the thoughts safely away for now. As much as those thoughts flickered through, as much as her stomach coiled pleasantly every time it happened, she wasn't ready to deal with that yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a discussion that she would have with Ava one day, when she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure what the others were doing, wasn't sure if they were watching or not and in the moment Beatrice couldn't find herself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice reached out and cupped Ava's chin, brushing a thumb along her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until she smiled that Ava returned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice finally looked across the room at their friends. Mary removing the decorations while Camila pulled the tinsel from the tree and Lilith seemed too preoccupied trying to brush glitter from her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved these people, her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for her to share in that love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to try Ava’s tried and tested method. No planning, only action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice gave Ava's cheek another brush before she got to her feet and could feel Ava's eyes on her as she made her way towards the tree. She slipped beside Mary and pulled a red bauble from the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Mary began. "What movie should we watch to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No chance to second guess her own doubts, no time to fight with her fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were out there, there was no taking it back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three pairs of eyes snapped towards her instantly but Beatrice forced herself to keep her own gaze focused on the bauble in her hands, the way the glitter clung to her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit." Camila, of all people, said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another beat of silence, she saw Mary grin and felt a hand clap against her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good for you." Mary said. "I'm proud of you, kid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Lilith reach her side, another hand on her shoulder, but only fleeting this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for telling us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila's weight hit her back, arms wrapping around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We love you no matter what, and I'm so happy for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary seemed to follow suit, drawing herself closer to hug Beatrice too, pressed close against her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith." Mary called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith sighed in the way that she always did when she was pretending to be exasperated with them, but joined regardless, sliding between the tree and Beatrice and sliding her arms around Mary and Camila to join the impromptu hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Beatrice found herself in the middle of three of the most important people in her life, she felt calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fears hadn't faded entirely and she wasn't sure if she had fully accepted herself yet. Those doubts weren't going to disappear immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was surrounded by people who loved and accepted her regardless, people who had known her truth for some time but had still given her the space she needed to voice it on her own terms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was a start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice could feel tears threatening to form, her throat felt tight and she didn't dare speak, knowing she didn't have to in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt, rather than saw, Mary turn her head to the side and followed her gaze to the centre of the living room where Ava stood, watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was smiling and the joy she felt on Beatrice's behalf was as clear as day on her expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Beatrice could still sense some apprehension in her body language, the way she hovered alone as she watched the group surround Beatrice, uncertain about interrupting the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice still hadn't found her words, but as she pulled an arm free to extend her hand in Ava's direction, Mary spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing? Get in here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava didn't need to be told twice and the speed on which she closed the distance had Beatrice wondering if she had inadvertently used the halo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the speed hadn’t been a giveaway that she had used the halo, the force in which she fell into the hug said it all as she ducked under Mary's arm to get close to Beatrice, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her face into Beatrice’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments they all just stayed like that, a messy, complicated family all sharing in a moment of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Beatrice wouldn't change it for the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just one more thing they needed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to tell them?" Beatrice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all you, if you want to." Came Ava's muffled reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, she was giving Beatrice the room to make the choice herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Ava are in a relationship, though I suspect that isn't much of a surprise to any of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava snorted under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering the very active role they all played in getting the pair together, that felt like a gross understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank God." Lilith groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does this mean I can finally ask what's going on here?" Mary asked, prodding at Ava's neck. "What did you do, fall on her lips?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was glad that Ava was by her, it was easy to hide her burning face in Ava’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was a family without some lighthearted teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one way to put it." Ava replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is lovely, truly, and I'm happy for you both." Lilith said. "But I'm reaching my capacity for wholesome hugging moments." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, of course." Beatrice replied, despite being unable to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith stepped back and after a few moments, Mary and Camila did the same leaving Beatrice alone with Ava wrapped around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we also get this tree down? I'm covered in pine needles." Lilith added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you chose to grope the tree on your way to hug Bea." Ava mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbass." Mary added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith seemed torn between which one to focus her glare on, eventually settling on Mary as Ava was still tucked safely against Beatrice's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On that note, we need to get that star down." Mary pointed to the top of the tree. "So Ava, get ready to hop on my shoulders." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me one minute." Ava said, taking the chance to nestle further into Beatrice's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're both staying away from the lights." Lilith pointed to them. "Unless you want a repeat of last time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava lifted her head and flashed a thoughtful look at Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them seemed to be against that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day seemed to pass quickly after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree was stripped and taken outside, the boxes of decorations returned to their spot in the attic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was really left to do was to pack their belongings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the revelation, the group carried on mostly as normal. They all seemed to recognise the significance of Beatrice coming out and were giving her the space to process the change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was not so lucky and almost immediately found herself being teased relentlessly by Mary and Lilith, not that it really bothered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kind of loved it, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved it more when she'd look around the room, certain that she'd be able to catch Beatrice's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief and happiness seemed to radiate from Beatrice's whole body, even if she wasn't as open about showing her emotions as Ava was, it was still clear to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd already said as much to Beatrice back on their not quite but also technically a coffee date, when Bea was happy, she was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And god, if she wasn't on cloud nine right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Lilith dragged their tree into the backyard and Mary doused it with lighter fluid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only made her a little bit sad to watch the tree as it became engulfed in flames with Mary, Camila and Lilith by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was made all the more better when she felt Beatrice's arms circle her waist and the comforting warmth of her press against her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Beatrice asked, shifting to rest her chin on Ava's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Ava replied. "It's what he would have wanted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punk funeral for a punk tree, it was more than fitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I feel like we should say a few words?" Camila asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding." Lilith said in the most deadpan tone anybody could be capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wait, I have an idea. We're doing this right." Mary darted back towards the cottage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all watched her go as Lilith sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're all crazy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you love us." Ava replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary returned, bottle of whiskey in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pour one out for the punk tree." She said, tipping the bottle over the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava didn't know if Lilith could look more exasperated in that moment if she tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(she suspected it was all for show though.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you're just doing this to annoy me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…" Mary replied, drawing the word out for as long as she could. "Why would I do such a thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava could see this escalating into an argument quickly and it was more than a little strange that she wasn't the instigator for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even stranger that she found herself speaking up to put a stop to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad we had the tree, I think it helped bring us closer together in a lot of different ways." Ava paused to rest her hands over Beatrice's and leant back into her. "I don't think I'll ever forget that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group fell silent. Ava saw Camila grin at her at the same moment she felt Beatrice tighten her hold on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a lovely sentiment." Beatrice said, her breath tickled Ava's ear as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sure, make us look like the assholes." Mary sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava laughed. "No, I love it. This is all so on brand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames continued to rise, burning hot enough that it was all they could feel amongst the biting cold of the winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't going to like… Burn the place down right?" Camila asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it'll be fine." Mary shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much longer should we stay out here?" Lilith looked at each of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I'm good to stay here." Ava said. "Super cosy right now, all of the good feelings." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah I bet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was certain that Beatrice was blushing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think we should hang out here for a bit and head in to start dinner?" Camila suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled. "Sounds good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Beatrice stepped back into the living room that night, it was strange just how empty the room felt now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire and lamps didn't seem to bathe the room in nearly enough light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could still see Ava clearly enough, and in a way, the added darkness may be what she needed for where she already knew the night was going to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava looked up the moment she realised Beatrice had entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief, stuttering light from the halo, the purest visualisation of the nervous energy filling the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice's sweater hung loosely from her hand and she dropped it over the arm of the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that it was the first time Ava had seen her arms bare which was probably a significant moment in itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do you want me?" Beatrice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment it looked like whatever thoughts had been going through her head stopped immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um." Ava fiddled with the strings of her hoody. "So we're just getting right into it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Beatrice walked around to kneel in front of the sofa so that she was level with Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that." Ava replied. "I just thought you might want to talk about what happened today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" Beatrice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, are you glad you did it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." Beatrice couldn't help but match the smile. "I'm very lucky to have good friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we're all lucky to have you." Ava replied sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will still need more time to… Feel comfortable though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava nodded. "That's fair and all of this can go at our own pace, they won't push you and neither will I. At most they'll just tease us, mostly me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mary has been relentless, did the turtleneck just draw more attention?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably." Ava agreed. "I don't mind, it's nice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teasing is nice?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. It's part of being a family right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice smiled and nodded. "I suppose it is. Especially for this family." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as this was a nice and wholesome moment that Beatrice was all too happy to linger in, she was also consciously aware of what was just on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin tingled with anticipation and in a rare moment, found herself feeling somewhat impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you want me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another flicker from the halo as Ava glanced around them and made a thoughtful sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Against the sofa? Gives you something to rest your back against" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice shifted back to sit down properly and shuffled until her back was pressed against the sofa. Ava followed her forward and knelt by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice nodded. "Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava seemed to hesitate for a few moments before she reached out to brush her fingers along Beatrice's forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I take my hoody off?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you'd like, I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hoody was already off and launched across the room, hitting the armchair and sliding to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at the clothing for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll uh… Pick that up later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's smile was sheepish as she continued to trail her hand along Beatrice's arm, dipping briefly to pull at the collar of Beatrice's t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it bad that I didn't even know you owned one of these?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think I've been wearing under my sweater literally every night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't usually put that much thought into moments like that, I tend to just think 'Bea is cute' and leave it at that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand moved to cup Beatrice's cheek, thumb brushing her skin softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll tell me to stop if you want me to?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava started to move in, only to hesitate once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a hickey?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only fair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't what I asked." Ava pointed out. "It's not about you getting one just because you gave me some." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some? Ava, your neck is more hickey than actual neck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava snorted softly. "True, but that doesn't mean you have to get one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice reached for Ava's shirt and tugged gently, encouragingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can give me a hickey." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even saying it made her stomach flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may be her imagination, but Ava's eyes seemed to darken at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Beatrice's cheek, then the corner of her lips before kissing her properly, reaching up to cup Beatrice's face in her hands as Ava swiped her tongue over Beatrice's bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Beatrice opened her mouth against Ava's, she felt the girl smirk and pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you teasing me?" Beatrice asked before she could stop herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava grinned. "Little bit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava snorted again as she kissed the corner of Beatrice's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued outwards until her lips hovered at the spot beneath Beatrice's ear, each breath she took sent a small shiver down Beatrice's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm the worst." Ava replied and Beatrice didn't have to see her face to know that Ava was smiling, moving her hands so that only her right now held Beatrice's face, thumb pressed under her chin to keep her steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was light and teasing but achingly familiar to the point that Beatrice realised that this was Ava's way of trying to make them both comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely working and Beatrice was all too happy to play along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The absolute worst." Beatrice agreed, the fondness in her voice was evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's lips finally pressed to the spot, lingering for a long moment before whispering, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'll have to make it up to you then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's voice had shifted slightly, taking on a tone that Beatrice could only describe as sultry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't even know Ava could</span>
  <em>
    <span> be</span>
  </em>
  <span> sultry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how she was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice didn't know what to do with her hands, torn for a moment between reaching for Ava or keeping still before placing them firmly on the carpet either side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you w-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice's words were caught in her throat the moment she felt Ava's teeth graze her ear, it happened so fast that it was only the lingering sting that reassured Beatrice that it had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Ava asked, and in a moment reminiscent of that morning, brushed her nose across her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Beatrice was certain that Ava was waiting for her to talk just so she could derail Beatrice's thoughts with another well timed kiss, Beatrice couldn't resist taking the bait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I mention that you're a brat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I seem to recall you mentioning it, can't say I mind it though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ava finally pressed the first kiss to Beatrice's neck, she began to understand why Ava had reacted the way she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the softest press of her lips already had Beatrice's heart pounding in her ears, fingers twitching at her side as she craved to feel Ava's skin beneath her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's hand moved to the back of Beatrice's neck, cradling it softly as her fingers brushed the loose strands of her from her bun, all while she continued to press delicate kisses along Beatrice's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All good so far?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice faltered and Beatrice once again found herself feeling Ava smiling against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment her lips closed over Beatrice's pulse point, much like how Beatrice herself had done so only a day earlier, Beatrice was certain that her heart stopped, even if only for the briefest of seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when her hands twitched she didn't stop one of them from reaching up and tangling into Ava's hair to hold her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't as vocal as Ava had been, even in this moment between them there was still too much doubt, too much fear of the others hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice would be kidding herself if there wasn't a small part of herself that was worried about how Ava would react to hearing her make such sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even with those worries, Beatrice couldn't ignore the pleasure spreading through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Ava's kisses made her feel good, each in their own specific ways but this was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every kiss proved more addictive than the last and brought about a temptation that Beatrice had spent so much of her life pushing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't going to be any more resisting. Not anymore, not when the alternative brought her moments like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Ava's teeth grazing against her neck pulled Beatrice from her thoughts with such force that she jerked, inadvertently tugging at Ava's hair in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound that Ava made was mostly lost against her neck, Beatrice felt the vibration clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice couldn't breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava-" Her voice was strained and it had Ava freezing immediately, pulling back and peering at her with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pupils were blown so wide that Beatrice found herself just staring back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice forced herself to relax her grip on Ava's hair as she managed a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never going to be able to go back now. Not when she knew the sounds Ava could make, the way that Ava could make her feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava returned her attention to Beatrice's neck with a renewed vigour, a heady mix of almost too soft kisses and bites that she'd quickly soothe with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice wondered if the warmth that filled her body was anything like what Ava felt when the halo activated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It definitely felt equally as holy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava's attention shifted down, lingering at the space where neck met shoulder, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice knew what was going to happen next but it still did nothing to prepare her for the moment when Ava bit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't have stopped the moan that left her lips if she had tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even behind her closed eyes Beatrice still saw the light of the halo flare, a scattering of gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harder." Beatrice managed to gasp out. "Please, Ava." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava seemed to hesitate for only a moment before she obliged, sinking her teeth into muscle with more force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when Beatrice moaned, Ava rose to meet her, swallowing the sound with a kiss, her hands coming up to hold her face steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight settled on her thighs, foreign and strangely comforting as Ava kissed her, Beatrice lifted her head to meet the kiss enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her brain a moment to register that it was Ava she could feel on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was straddling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caused enough of a lapse in Beatrice's mind that she froze entirely, halting the kiss and causing Ava to bump their noses in an awkward slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Ava freeze and opened her eyes in time to see Ava pull back, staring at Beatrice with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice watched as Ava dropped her gaze and registered the position they were in, saw the pieces connect in her mind and knew instantly what Ava was about to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bea, shit, I'm sorry. That was too much wasn't it? I'm so sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Ava's weight shift but before she could lift herself off, Beatrice reached forward to curl her fingers into Ava's shirt, halting her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, please, stay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Ava asked carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice felt as though she was in free fall, every nerve was alight and it was only the weight of Ava on her that seemed to ground her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes I'm okay." Beatrice replied. "That was… A lot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava didn't seem to know what to do with her hands as she let them fall at her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a good way, Ava." Beatrice reassured her. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled and dropped a soft kiss to Beatrice's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I bite too hard?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice looped an arm around Ava's waist and used the hand still curled in her shirt to drag her closer until Ava was almost flush against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it was the right amount. It was all perfect Ava. You were perfect, you did such a good job." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her praise seemed to send a subtle shiver up Ava's spine which wasn't lost on Beatrice and she filed that away for something to explore later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need some time to process it?" Ava asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a little." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was no stranger to desire, but to have to have the source of her desire give her so much focus, so much affection, it was a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temptation and desire may not be new to her, but this part was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the part where Beatrice had to embrace those feelings, to know she is allowed to feel it and that was nothing wrong with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything I can do?" Ava asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was allowed to ask for what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she wanted Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just… Stay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled and shifted, adjusting her weight so that she could rest her head against Beatrice's shoulder, curling her arms around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not going anywhere." Ava replied. "I'm glad you liked it and I'm so fucking proud of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of Ava breathing, their heartbeats merging into one against her chest and the lingering tingles she could still feel spreading from her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ava were to ask what she wanted in this moment, Beatrice could only have one answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd ask for Ava to stay with her forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she wanted was Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava lost track of how long they stayed like that, settled on Beatrice's lap while they talked about nothing and everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice didn't voice all of the thoughts in her head, but Ava wasn't worried. She knew that when she was ready they would have a conversation about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were good at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't give themselves the chance to let the thoughts manifest on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Beatrice's head dropped to her chest and sleep claimed her, the marks on her neck had already started to become visible and even looking at them made Ava's heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood why Beatrice had been so attentive to her the day before. The sight of Beatrice with her eyes closed, flushed cheeks and twitching muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp stuttered breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And God, that moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an equal ebb of give and take, sharing and experiencing, finding pleasure in making sure the other was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she had with JC couldn't compare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava would chase this feeling with Beatrice for as long as the other girl wanted her in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Ava eased herself out of Beatrice's arms, keeping her own around her to keep her steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava wished she could lift her onto the sofa without risk of waking Beatrice, but settled for easing her down amongst their ever present nest of blankets, rearranging the pillows around her to make sure Beatrice would be comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't stir and Ava made sure to cover her with a blanket before moving around the room to switch the lamps off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as an afterthought, she picked her hoody up and lay it on the armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts briefly drifted to Adriel, and the endless possibilities of what could happen the next time they meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she died, she'd die making sure that Beatrice knew she was loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if she didn't? Then she'd spend the rest of her life reminding Beatrice of what was between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, love almost didn't feel like a big enough word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Beatrice eased those thoughts, brought her back to the present and Ava settled down near her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn't talked about sleeping arrangements and she didn't want to assume that Beatrice would automatically be down for some night time cuddles, but she made sure to stay close enough in reach that Beatrice knew she was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava fell asleep to the rise and fall of Beatrice's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice set her bag down in the back of the van as she heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Mary coming down the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure you want to take the first drive?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. You've got to drive the new van when we pick it up and Lilith can take over once we drop you off." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't mind driving, plus it meant that Ava would be riding shotgun with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary threw her own bag in beside Beatrice's and turned to give her a quick once over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice knew that her turtleneck covered most of the marks, she had spent several minutes in the bathroom that morning tracing each one and committing them to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a part of her that considered taking a picture, just for the sake of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew that this wasn't going to become a one time thing, now that they had both experienced it she doubted they'd be able to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was one mark that couldn't quite be covered and Beatrice knew that Mary had zeroed in on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected the same teasing that Ava had been subjected to, but instead, Mary merely raised an eyebrow as she grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I said it before, but I am really happy for you. You seem happy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked towards the cottage at the sound of the door closing and watched as Camila and Ava were engaged in conversation, hands moving animatedly while Lilith locked the door and returned the key to its safe place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava glanced in their direction and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am happy." Beatrice replied, smiling back at Ava. "I didn't think I'd experience this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn't think she'd deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary heard the unspoken words and Beatrice wondered if Mary had ever struggled the way that she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, maybe they'd talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserve happiness Bea." Mary looked over at Ava and the others. "And you deserve to know love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We all do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Mary agreed. "But right now I'm talking specifically about you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve love, so don't let yourself forget that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others began to make their way towards them, Ava leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready for a road trip?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice nodded. "Are you? It's a long drive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she had gathered from Mary, they were looking at a ten hour drive at least, and that wasn't including any breaks they'd take along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if they'd want to take it in turns and drive until they reached their next temporary home or if they'd want to find somewhere to sleep overnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd cross that bridge when they got to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as I have you, the others, decent music and snacks, then I'm good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shotgun gets to control the music." Mary said, taking Ava's bag and placing it in the van. "So it sounds like you're covered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should really hit the road." Camila said as she reached them. "We'll no doubt hit traffic soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before we go…" Ava glanced over her shoulder at the cottage and pulled her camera out of her jacket. "One for the road?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprising when Lilith was the one to speak up, setting her bag down and plucking the camera from Ava's hands as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." She agreed. "But make it quick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila grabbed Mary's arm and dragged her back towards the cottage while Beatrice and Ava shared a long look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice made the first move, offering her hand to Ava and followed to join the others when she took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice slipped into place beside Camila as Mary took up the other side. Ava curled an arm around her waist and slung her other arm over Lilith's shoulders as Lilith stretched an arm out to angle the camera towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the record, I'm only doing this because I have the longest arms." Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not because you love us?" Ava asked. "Cause I'm pretty sure it's because you love us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith lowered the camera and frowned at Ava. "Do you want this picture or not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes please and thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone smile." Lilith said as she raised her arm once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that means you too baby girl?" Mary called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Lilith dropped the camera, focusing her glare on Mary this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to smile!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, please." Beatrice sighed, even as Ava and Camila shook with laughter either side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let her glare linger for another moment before bringing the camera up for a third and final time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smile." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Ava lean in closer, pressing her cheek to Beatrice's as they all grinned at the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lilith took the photo there was a moment where they were all dazed by the flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice was still blinking away the spots when Lilith handed the camera back to her, Ava pulling the photo free and shoving the camera back into her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little blind but it'll pass in a few moments." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get the van loaded and get this show on the road." Mary said, walking to the back of the van and hopping inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila and Lilith followed suit, while Ava and Beatrice slipped into their respective seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava glanced at the photo for signs of it developing before she set it on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DJ Ava in the house." Ava plugged the aux into her phone. "Van? DJ Ava in the van." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please keep it tasteful." Lilith sighed. "It's very early." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So no Vengaboys then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could go for some Vengaboys." Camila piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, me too." Marys said in that tone she always used to get a rise out of Lilith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you all." Lilith sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liar, you love us." Camila said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three of them dissolved into lowkey bickering in the back of the can, Beatrice glanced at Ava, unsurprised to find her already looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really going to play Vengaboys?" Beatrice asked as she started the van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, not right now. It is in the playlist though so it will happen eventually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has the photo developed yet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava lifted it to show Beatrice and Beatrice had to smile at the five grinning faces looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Ava said thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eiffel 65 are hardly what I'd call musicians, Mary." Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary gasped. "Watch yourself, that is fighting talk. Blue is a nineties classic." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava grinned as the argument continued, the others too distracted to pay them any mind. She leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of Beatrice's lips before settling back into her seat and pulling the seat belt across her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" Beatrice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava grinned. "I'm ready." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit play and the moment the opening notes played, the van was filled with groans, causing Ava to throw her head back with a loud laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the family that she had chosen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Beatrice knew deep down that she was ready to share her life, her whole life with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the future held, they'd face it together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure, the song Ava played? Dragostea Din Tei, it was in my head all day it had to happen</p><p>Also, did i spend an hour looking at places in Scotland on Airbnb? Yes<br/>Was there an actual castle on there? Yes</p><p>I have so many lil ideas for this series but if you have any hit me up and i'll make it happen!</p><p>as always, you can find me <a href="https://yashastrongarms.tumblr.com/">here</a><br/>Also i'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/RogueThirteen94">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>